Rising Sun
by bubbles4alice
Summary: Rachel moves back to Forks with her family. Can she keep a secret or will she return back to her sunny paradise? She fears she will never experience heat again, but will a certain werewolf change that? Read and find out! *Story is better than summary!*
1. Moving Day

_**a/n: mkk well i just thought this would be fun to write so... here it is! Lolz**_

_**I wrote this because I thought the idea of jacob imprinting on renesme was pretty... odd. besides he deserves more. preferably someone that isnt a kid, has a mother that ditched you repeatedly, and smells like ickiness. LOLZ i love them but no. in fact that goes for all of the wolfpack. they deserve better than that. they're just too sexy. LOLZ**_

**Chapter 1-**

_"We're moving?" I shrieked at my dad. He knew I had finally gotten into the high school I wanted, and now he was trying to take it away from me. My friends, my opportunities... My life._

_He nodded his head, his eyes apologetic. His tanned skin was smooth in the dim light of the kitchen as I watched his shiny black hair reflect light from the candle placed solitarily in the center of the table._

_"I'm sorry, hun. You know I wouldn't have done this, and that I care about you and your career. But I had no choice... I wouldn't send you off somewhere if you didn't have as good a chance career wise here." He reasoned. My head was spinning now, refusing to let the words sink in. Send **me **off. _

_I shook my head slowly. "Send... me... off?" I asked him, tears beginning to stream down my face. My father stepped towards me, pulling me closer trying to comfort me. I pulled away, running out of the front door and into the Twilight._

**1 week later**

I sighed in the backseat of the taxi that was driving me to the San Diego airport. I couldn't believe he was shipping me off to some wet, cold, rainy, humid, disgusting place. Oh, the pros of Forks. I rolled down the window, trying to enjoy the last bit of breathable air I would have in a while.

_"You can come visit me anytime, Rachel. You should have fun with your real family..." His eyes broke away from mine. Jim wasn't my father. In fact, he was my uncle. After my mother... passed away... from a car crash, he took care of me. Even thinking about it hurt._

She had left Forks, not being able to stand the angst of my fathers absence, while she was three and a half months pregnant. What she didn't know was that she was going to have twins. She had been a great mother, caring and supportive. Beautiful. Her long shiny black hair and gray eyes captivated my sister and I when we were in our worst moods. It had been 8 years since she passed away. I was sixteen now. My sister had gone off to a private high school in Missouri. That just left me to get rid of.

I sighed as the wind blew my mid length black hair across my chest and into the trunk area. This would be the last time heat ever touched my skin. I opened my eyes to relish in the view. The blue ocean waters gently waved as the suns rays bounced off of them greedily. I gazed up at the sky. The perfect blue color was smooth and bright, with no clouds in view. That's why I loved it here. The weather always looked happy, even when you felt the complete opposite.

The taxi made a right on the intersection, pulling into the airport. Once we stopped in front of the massive airport, the taxi driver turned around expectantly. I sighed again and searched for my bag. I pulled out two wrinkled $20 bills, grabbed my belongings, and walked into the airport.

Ten minutes later I was seated next to an old fat man with some serious b.o. ... nice. With nothing left to do, I shut my eyes and waited for the flight to be over. I didn't rest peacefully either. I dreamed I was in the Amazon. It was humid to the extreme and a skunk was chasing me. Damn that b.o. passenger...! The skunk turned around to spray me when suddenly I was plummeted into the warm depths of a river. As I was being shoved around by the water, my vision focused on small figures at the bottom of the river. I sunk deeper into the water until finally I could make out a small town. Then, as if I were being magnetically pulled, I rushed up on a sign that read WELCOME TO FORKS in big bold faded letters. I gasped, opening my eyes and swinging my arms back, successfully slapping the man with body odor in the face.

"Sorry!" I told him. He continued to glare at me, so I took the hint and covered the upper part of my body with my thick black hair. Well, this was already starting off great. Half an hour later and I was officially out of that hell house and into another one. As soon as I stepped off of the plane, I noticed an immediate climate change. My lungs pulled for air as my hair almost instantly waved. It was pouring down rain. I glared up at the gray sky, making my mascara run. The only day I had decided to wear make up and this happens.

I walked into the brown building, slipping on the slick steps. These flip-flops were not working. I half ran to the door, wanting some relief from the icky weather. It was even more humid inside than it was out! I rushed to collect my bags, nearly tripping over a man in a wheel chair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ s-" I began. I stopped short as I assessed the man. Long black hair, tanned skin, brown warm eyes... "D... Dad?" I breathed. It had been so long since I had seen him! I bent down to hug him.

"Rachel," He stated, smiling up at me in awe. It was as if he didn't think I existed. "You've grown since the last time I saw you..." He told me. "You must be a favorite with the boys." He teased, trying to make the situation less awkward. I groaned.

"Oh, boy. Not even close." I contradicted.

He frowned, as if trying to figure out why that was. After an awkwardly long silence, we both cleared our throats. "Right. The truck's this way," He told me, leading the way out of the damp crowd.

**Well I had to start off with the setting and stuff first but I am still writing for the next chapter as well so expect an update really soon! Lol**

**review, don't review- as long as you enjoyed it!**


	2. La Push

**_LOL ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? NON STOP WRITING SPREE! hehe im soooooo hyper!_**

Chapter 2

About five minutes later we were driving down a drenched highway making our way to Forks. I offered to drive the monstrous red truck, scared at first by the size. I could have mowed over three toddlers at once without even realizing it! Billy... Dad... assured me I'd be fine, so I'd taken the wheel. We had attempted to small talk but it had failed miserably, and we had decided to turn on the radio instead. I admit I had gotten my hopes up quite a bit in thinking they'd have recent music on their radio stations. I was wrong. Looking forward to listening to California Gurls or Billionaire, I had been disappointed to the extreme.

'THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU' I read dryly as the folk/country music blared in my ears. I winced and clicked it off. Could this place even pass as a city? Maybe a town. Maybe. I glanced at B... Dad. I needed to get used to that. Dad. Forks... Home? No. California was my home. It always would be.

"Um... where do I turn?" I asked coming to a stop in the brownish gray of the 'city'.

He shook his head and pointed ahead. "Just a bit further. We live in La Push... Make a right here." He added. I followed the road, watching the trees and moss and algae as they flooded my view. We drove past Forks High-school that looked much like a prison- dirty and gray. Everything was wet and soggy and muddy here. There was a greenish hue to Forks that made it seem cold almost. Less welcoming. If La Push was like this at all I would die.

We passed a neighborhood where a third of Forks probably lived and went down a long straight road with trees on both sides. At one point I could have sworn I saw an opening and a driveway that wound deep into the dense forest. Minutes later we made another right onto a highway where I began to see a waterline on the horizon through the fog. I hoped we were headed there with all my heart. I could almost see the sun through the clouds.

We took a left on the interstate and cruised up the ramp that looked as if it led away from the beach. I let out a small whine. Billy chuckled. "It's a lovely view, isn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement. "The beach is practically our backyard. You can follow the trail and go on down whenever you feel like it, Rachel." He assured.

I didn't respond to him even though I was extremely happy. All of my concentration was being directed towards the road. We were now scaling up the edge of a ledge. If I screwed up now we were gonners. I glanced over at Billy, slowing the truck considerably down, gulping loudly.

He glanced over, a grin spreading across his creased face. "A lil' nervous, are we?" He teased with a chuckle.

I chanced a laugh and forced out a weak "Yeah, you could say that."

We went across a ramp that ran across the beach, making it into a town that read 'Welcome To La Push!'. My eyes lingered on the pictures that surrounded the sign. Wolves were perched on a peak howling up at the sky. I couldn't help but notice how intricate the carving was in the side. I focused back on the road and noticed that the venue had changed for the better. There was more of a brownish hue to this place, like it was warmer. It seemed more welcoming, and in a way drier.

He told me to take a left into the town, so I did. About two minutes later we pulled into the driveway. It was a smaller house than the rest in the neighborhood, but it looked like it could still house a few people. It appeared to be two stories, and, from what I could see, there was a barn in the backyard. My attention was diverted to the porch as the front door slammed shut.

A man stepped out, spreading his arms open. I opened the truck door for a better view. The man turned out to be a very muscular tan skinned boy. A smile broke across his boyish face. "Welcome back, Sis!" He said laughing, folding his arms across his chest as if sizing me up. I took a step closer to the porch, unwilling to believe that this huge guy standing a few yards away from me was my older brother. Let alone by just a year.

I sprinted up the porch to hug him. "What have they been feeding you, Jake? You're huge!" I demanded.

If his looks told you otherwise about his age, his dirty little mind would set you straight. "I know, right? That's what my girlfriend said, too." He said, a cocky grin- no pun intended- spreading across his face. I shook my head at him about to tell him to wash his mouth with soap and a gallon or two of bleach when he bounded of the porch and strolled over to Billy's door. Dad's door. "Were you planning on letting gramps here sit and watch from the sidelines or were you gonna make a run for him eventually?" He asked me jokingly, helping him out of the car and into his wheelchair.

"Hey, I've still got a few years left in me, son. I can still beat you down if I need to." Billy warned, putting his fists up in a fighting position, smiling.

Jacob patted him on the back a grin on his face. "Sure, sure." He laughed, rolling our father inside.

By the time Jacob came back outside, it was pouring down rain and I was struggling to unload my bags from the back of the truck. My hair and clothes were passed drenched, and it felt like i was inside one of those huge Vichy rain showers. Ironic, huh? I should have brought a jacket- or at least one with a hood. But then again, I was from San Diego, California. I didn't _own _a jacket.

Using all of the upper body strength I had, I hurled my bags up and over my back. My knees bent on contact. "Too... heavy!" I managed to gasp out, dropping my bags on the soaking wet, muddy ground. I waited for the heavy plop that should have come, but instead a pair of tanned arms caught the bags before they fell.

A chuckle. "Let me help you with that," A voice said. I turned around to see my brother standing there, lifting the bags as if they were the lightest things in the world. I stared at him in awe. The thing that got me was that he seemed so unaware of how strong and muscular he was. And he was certainly not unattractive. I'm not saying I had the hots for my brother, but I was almost absolutely positive that girls would do anything to be in a 3 mile radius of him.

"Long time no see, Ray." He acknowledged. _Yeah, _I thought sarcastically _half an hour ago you left a dry version of me out here to cope, and OH LOOK! NOW I'M WET! _I didn't say that out loud, although I did let out a growl. He laughed, and I had to join in.

"Well, I don't know..." I stated in a calculative voice, looking him up and down. WAY up and down. The boy was by far taller than me, and had some serious abs. I could see them through his shirt easily, and the wet fabric clung to his chiseled torso. "I still see some baby fat." I teased. The only fat left on that boy was probably his ass and he knew it. This didn't classify as checking out my brother, just... checking his development rate. His very, very fast development rate.

He laughed, his head pulling back letting his long hair blow behind him. Oh, how I envied his silky, straight, wave-free hair. "Well at least one of us is allowed to get on rides." He told me. "You know you have to be at least four feet tall to ride them?" He said, eyeing me up playfully. "You know, maybe in a few years you'll be able to." He said, brushing past me and up the steps with a smug grin on his face.

I smacked him on the back. "I will have you know, _Jacob_, that I am 4'11", and can get on as many roller coasters as you can, if not more!" I informed him, placing my hand on my hips and opening the door for him.

Another laugh. "Yeah, if you count the kiddie ones."

I gasped. "Just because we all aren't freakishly huge doesn't mean we're kids!" I said, fighting a giggle off.

"Sure, sure." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded as he dropped my bags at the foot of the stairs.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Welcome back, Ray." He replied, picking all 100 pounds of me up and crushing me in a huge bear hug. He was sooo hot. Temperature wise. He was Arizona hot.

"Jake..." Gasp. "Can't..." Pant. "Breathe!" Gasp. He squeezed me tighter for a split second, then dropped me completely. "Jake, you're really hot. Do you have a fever?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He assured me.

"Are you sure? You should really get that checked out by a doctor...or... someone." I continued.

"Sure, sure. I'll get right on that." He said, making his way to the kitchen where he raided the cabinets until he found a huge bag of Doritos, and then plopped down on the couch, grabbing for the remote.

I rolled my eyes. "And what am I supposed to do with these?" I asked, pointing at my bags. "There's no way I can get those up the stairs all by myself!"

Silence.

"Jake?" I yelled.

No reply.

"Ja-"

"Just leave them there, I guess. Some of the guys are coming over in a bit. I'm sure one of them would be glad to help you out." Great. If they were as huge and testosterone filled as Jake I didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"Make yourself at home." He confirmed.

"Right. Home." I muttered.

**_Well? Good? Bad? Still trying to set up the plot and setting and stuff, but I promise it'll get there! Thanks for reading this!_**


	3. Emergence Day

Chapter 3

An hour or so later I found out about the guys Jacob was talking about. I guess he did just have a speeding metabolism. I wondered how the scrawny one felt about being Jacob's friend. He probably took a hit on himself every time he was near Jacob and the other boy. I soon learned that the scrawny boy's name was Quil, and the muscular boy that followed behind him was Embry. Although Jacob was a bit bigger than him, he seemed to be more of a threat. I also learned very quickly that there was a bit of tension between Jacob and Embry.

As soon as Embry walked through the door, Jacob's grin at Quil faded, replaced by something like a pissed off grimace. Confirming my suspicions, Jake growled. "What are you doing here, Call?" He demanded. He turned to look at Quil, who was shaking his head frantically back and forth.

"I-I told him not to come, man. He insisted. He said he had something to say." Quil rushed. I backed away from the two huge guys and closer to Quil, who stood on the outskirts. Smart boy. I analyzed Embry's expression. Calm, cool, and collected. Such a contrast from Jake's, who was glaring at him, turning redder by the minute with fists clinched at his side.

"I came to warn you." Embry said slowly, judging Jake's reaction that was violently taking a turn for the worse.

"I don't need any warnings from _you._" He growled, beginning to shake.

Embry just merely nodded. "Sam wants to see you. He thinks it's time to explain some things to you before it's too late... Although-"

"How _dare_ you tell me what Sam wants me to do for him. I refuse to become a backstabbing puppet like _you._" He shouted. He was shaking much harder.

I took a step towards him, about to reach out to grab his shoulder and beg him to stop. "Stand back, Rachel." He spoke calmly. It shocked me that a stranger would address me like that, but I was too confused to do anything.

"Why?" Jake demanded, shaking so hard he was vibrating. "I'm not going to hurt her." He ground out. "What do you want." He demanded again.

Embry locked gaze with me. "Rachel, go upstairs please." He requested, seeming perfectly at ease besides the fact that his jaw was clenching and unclenching. I couldn't move, though. I wanted to know what was going on. "Rachel." Embry repeated. "Go."

I finally shook off my shock enough to make my way up the narrow wooden stairs. I walked into a room at random. It was Jake's I realized with a start. Pictures of him as a scrawny teenager littered the room. There was one picture across his dresser that was flipped down. I sat it back up, realizing with a jolt who the young boys in the picture were. In the picture stood Jake, Embry, and Quil smiling and looking every bit of ten years old. They seemed so happy, so young and carefree. What happened to them? The boys that were like brothers?

Suddenly, the yelling downstairs got louder and louder, until I could hear every single word that flew from Jake's mouth if not distorted by anger. I heard Embry's voice, urging him to calm down and come with him outside. Jacob refused, howling out an enraged "NO!".

Then it was over, silence followed by a series of groans, cracks, and rips. It only lasted a second, but there was no mistaking the terrified howl that came from downstairs. Some quiet whimpers, and growls come from down there. But I am too terrified to move. To terrified to be my usual self and barge down there and demand to know what's going on. Minutes later the curiosity is too much to bear. I shake it off and make my way down the stairs to see Embry's back as he walked out.

It was like he sensed me coming. His back tensed, but he never turned to me. "What's going on?" I asked, tears streaming from my face. "Where's Jake?" I demanded. "What did you do to him?" I shrieked.

"Go back upstairs, Rachel." He said, tiredly.

"No! Where's Jacob and Quil?" I pressed.

"Quil went home." He said. He was avoiding the questions about Jacob, and honestly it was pissing me off. I wiped the tears off of my face and walked up to him.

He was a little shorter than Jacob, but a still had to look up a great deal. "Please, Embry. What's going on?" I asked one last time. "What am I supposed to tell Billy when he comes back?" I questioned, angrily. How could they leave me to clean up the mess like this?

"Tell him to meet me at Sam's, and that Jacob will be there waiting for him." He said, shortly. He turned fully around, and I tried not to get distracted by his abs. He looked me up and down. "You're pretty short, aren't you?" He said unexpectedly. My mouth dropped open. How was he just going to blurt that out at random at a time like this?

He took my silence as his opportunity to leave. I rushed after him. "How are you just gonna leave like tha-"

"Don't forget to tell Billy!" He shouted, cutting me off as he jogged down the road and into the woods, leaving me alone and in my yard at night. I looked around and shuddered, feeling cold and frightened and _alone _in this unfamiliar place. I turned back around numbly, but didn't make it past the steps before I collapsed, shock wearing in.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, and I jumped, screaming at their suddenness. I looked up from my seated position on the ground. Billy. "What are you doin' out here, Rachel?" He asked. "Where's Jake?" He thought after a minute. I shook my head and tried to think.

"At... He's at Sam's. You're supposed to meet him there..." Billy's face suddenly turned serious.

"I want you to go inside and relax, alright? Fix yourself somethin' to eat. I'll be back in an hour or so." He said, making his way back over to the truck. I realized a man was in it, but I couldn't tell who. I honestly didn't even care.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What's going on? What happened to Jake? Why won't anyone tell me?" I asked, frantically.

"It's nothing bad, Rachel. He'll be fine. Now go inside and make yourself comfortable. We'll be back soon." He assured. I nodded and made my way into the house, lying down on the couch and staring blankly at the wall, waiting for them to return.

**_A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Review! Thanks for Reading!_**


	4. Good Morning!

**_a/n no she is NOT dreaming about jake. =P_**

**_Hmm... It's strange for her to be his little sister, but..._**

Chapter 4

I didn't know how long I sat on the sofa, not blinking, not thinking. The only thing I still saw was Jake's reddening face as he began to shake, and the light of dawn. As the room slowly turned light blue, my senses started to come back. Where were they? I just got here! They couldn't abandon me, already! But then again this wasn't about me. This was about my brother. I stood up, looking around the empty house. This was probably the time when normally I would have been singing my heart out. Not today, though. Today wasn't a normal day.

I stomped my way up the stairs tiredly. It was time for me to get some sleep, wether I wanted to or not. I went straight to my brothers room, shutting the door and collapsing on his bed. I buried my face in his pillows, soaking them with tears. It smelled just like him in here. Especially the pillows. They smelled like heat -sunshine- and a sweet scent I couldn't identify. It smelled like spring. Of course spring was my favorite season, and of course that brought back memories of California which made me cry harder.

When I finally dozed off not even my dreams soothed me. In one I was lying in the woods with the beach just in the distance. But I didn't want to go there, I wanted to stay in the woods. I was looking for something, and I was going to find it. That dream ended there, and was soon morphed into another one. It still smelled the same, but this time I was lying on someone's chest, clinging on to his shirt. He was muscular and had tanned skin, but I couldn't see his face. I felt safe though, and was complacent to just lie there in his presence. I shut my eyes and breathed in the warm smell of him, enjoying how my stomach did somersaults. I opened my eyes and slid my head up to see his face as he kissed me on the forehead, his hold on me tightening, soothing me. I shut my eyes again smiling, but this time when I opened them he was gone.

A few hours later I awoke to the bedroom door opening. I sat up slowly, rubbing my tear stained eyes. Jake was standing there, a somber look on his face. He looked bigger and... OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HAIR? I sprung up from the bed, running over to him for a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder as he hugged me back as tightly as he could. I didn't complain though. It was my assurance that he was there.

"Jake," I breathed into his shoulder.

"I'm here." He assured, stroking my hair. But something about his voice was different. He was still my big brother, but his tone was less carefree. Like he was carrying a burden.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay? What happened? Why'd you cut your hair?" I fired at him anxiously.

He chuckled. "I'm fine, Ray." He promised. "My hair..." He stated, running his fingers through it. "I don't know, I just... I got tired of it." He said.

"What? Why? It was gorgeous! I _envied_ your hair!" I told him, smiling.

"It's easier to wash it like this." He hedged.

I sighed, letting go of him. "I wonder about you're logic sometimes, Jake." I told him as we walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He laughed. "You should." He agreed, elbowing me lightly on my back.

As we made our way down the narrow wooden stairs, I heard some laughter coming from the living room. Sure enough when I turned, there were three huge guys lounged across the furniture. I turned and looked at Jake. I'd be lying to myself if I said he didn't fit in. Feeling a bit self conscious, I started running my fingers through my hair.

"Who are they?" I whispered to him, still touching up my appearance.

"You look fine, stop doing that." He told me, sounding amused. He led me into the room, but as I got closer to them the more self conscious I felt.

"Wait! I need to brush my teeth! And... wash my face!" I protested. I was really just trying to buy time. He released my shoulders and watched in awe as I made it up the stairs and into the bathroom in record time.

As soon as I was in there, I bent over the sink to examine myself in the mirror. I had mascara streaks all across my face where the tears and rain had caused it to run. My hair was okay, still long, thick, and wavy. I twisted the faucet, letting the water warm up before splashing my face with it. It woke me up, not to mention the fact that it got all of the sleep off of my face. I thought Jacob said I looked fine? Well... fine in guy standards isn't that high. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I changed my part so that my bangs were more apparent and slanted down in one direction, and made sure the waves looked intentional. I sighed. In this weather, nothing would look intentional.

After my inspection was complete, I made my way back down the stairs. I ran over behind Jake and hid behind him, hoping he would take the hint and not force me to introduce myself to these huge guys. I mean if they actually looked around my age there wouldn't be a problem... Instead, Jacob stepped back and out of the way while pushing me in front of him.

"Hey, guys," He announced. Almost immediately the heads spun around to look at him. I gulped, and instead of looking at them I looked up at Jacob. He seemed kind of disgusted for some reason, like he regretted something. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This is my little sis, Rachel." He said, bending down to hug me around my waist.

I let out a rush of air as he squeezed it from my lungs. "Jake!" I gasped.

He picked me up and twirled me around once before setting me back down. Almost immediately I was surrounded by muscle as two huge guys hopped over the couch and bounded up to me. By the time I regained balance I was pushed into one of their chests. I backed up, looking to see who I bumped into. A grin welcomed me.

"Hey, Ray!" He chuckled. "I'm Jared." This one was less muscular than Jacob, and more boyish. He seemed like he was an actual teenager, still carefree and probably just as perverted. He leaned down and ruffled my hair like I was three. I growled at him.

"Stop it!" I whined. That just seemed to make it more appealing because he continued to mess up my already disastrous hair. I sighed and started giggling as his boyish laughter grew louder. He finally stopped and shoved me into another guys arms. I wondered if Jake was okay with their harassment. I didn't have to wonder long, however, because soon I heard his laughter along with the rest.

"Hey, cutie! Remember me?" Asked the guy who's arms I was currently in. I looked up and found his face familiar.

"Embry?" I asked in disbelief. "_Damn,_ you guys make up fast!" I gushed before realizing my slip-up and freezing with my hand over my mouth. Everyone went dead silent, although Jared was trying to hold off a laugh.

I dropped my arms down to my hips, rolling my eyes at them. "Oh, please!" I chastised them. "Like you're all innocent little angles that have never cursed in your lives."

There was a round of laughter before Embry spoke up through it. "Better watch out, man! She has an attitude! Plus she's hot! I have a feeling someone's about to get _burned_!"

"Ah, no _way_! Ten bucks says she's still a virgin!" Jared bet. I blushed furiously, not exactly comfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"I dunno, man... The good ones are always the first to go..." Embry teased. I watched as they did some kind of 'We-are-so-big-and-tough-we-have-a-fist-bump-thingy-bobber' in awe.

"Nah, there's no way! I mean look at her blush!" Jared contradicted. I hid my face with my thick, now fuzzy hair, and tried to smooth it down.

The man who was still standing a few feet away spoke up, trying to relieve me of my embarrassment. "I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you, Rachel." He said conversationally. Something about his tone was more mature. I assumed he was an adult by the way he held himself. He walked up to me and held out his hand. I shook it once and then dropped it.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said quietly. He intimidated me. It wasn't because he was slightly bigger than my brother, but simply because it seemed he was the authority.

Jake pulled me back, then, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Okay! Are we going to Emily's or not? I'm starving over here!" He asked.

I looked at him in question. "Who's Emily?" I wondered.

Sam spoke up. "My Fiancé." He said with a grin.

"No way!" I squeaked out. "You're engaged?" I asked. He didn't look old enough to be engaged, but I guess I could see it.

"Sure am." He states proudly.

"Aw, what a lucky girl. And here I was thinking we could go on a date sometime." I laughed.

He laughed back and poked me in the ribs making me squeal. "Sorry, but I'm taken, hun." He said.

"We're not!" Jared and Embry shouted together, rushing over to my side and smothering me with hugs and kisses.

"Darn." I sighed, stomping my foot through fists of laughter. "You're gonna leave me with these two goofballs?" I demanded.

"Ah, don't be like that, baby." Jared pleaded. "You know you want a piece." He insisted.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever makes you happy, lover boy." I giggled, still in a full blown onslaught of hugs and kisses by them.

"Now if you're seduction on my baby sis is done..." Jacob hinted. "I'd love to get some breakfast now."

"I'm right behind you, man. Let's go!" Embry said, detaching himself from me.

Jared however wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'll wait for you, babe." He whispered teasingly in my ear while grabbing on to my hand. I smacked him on the shoulder and followed him as we made our way down the porch steps.

"Jared, what did Emily tell you about that?" Sam asked him, gesturing at out hands that were twined together. I looked up at Jared, my eyebrow raising pointedly at him. He sighed and let go of my hand. I moved away and down the steps, thinking that Jared would let go now. Instead he strolled beside me despite my hastened pace, and wrapped his arm around my waist. Great.

I couldn't wait to meet Emily.

_**a/n: well, there ya go! review please!**_


End file.
